


Humiliate Me

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Sweet Pea just wants to enjoy his time at the Wyrm, watching his friends play pool. Lavender just wants to get laid.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Humiliate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliebear27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliebear27/gifts).



> This was requested by Elliebear27 who is the sweetest person on this planet! I hope they love it, though I'm not sure I really did humiliation kink any justice here. I feel like I missed the mark lol. 
> 
> Warnings: vaginal sex, daddy kink, minor dd/lg references, humiliation kink, very public sex, unprotected sex

Lavender’s hand rested on Sweet Pea's knee, hidden underneath the old table at the Wyrm. They were watching a pool game between Fangs and Joaquin, battling over who would take Kevin out on a date next. It was a pretty even and very amusing match. 

Her hand slowly traveled up his leg, squeezing his thigh playfully before venturing inwards closer to the crotch of his jeans. She was already on thin ice thanks to the outfit she had decided to wear. It was a short, pleated leather mini skirt along with a matching black cropped leather jacket. Underneath she had on a fishnet tank top and a black bra, deciding to show off her assets during tonight's adventures at the bar. 

Sweet Pea was far from impressed, he had glowered at her the minute he saw her, eyes growing dark with lust and possessiveness. She received a few wolf whistles that made her laugh and toss her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. 

She heard a growl rumble in his chest as she groped him through his jeans. He leaned down to whisper to her in a threatening tone, “Watch it.” He warned, knowing she was acting out just for attention. She could be such a little brat sometimes. 

Lavender giggled in response to him, fiddling with the zipper of his black denim pants. “I am watching it, Pea.” She teased, referring to his dick hidden beneath his pants. “It’s growing bigger.” 

Her light stimulation and outfit had given him the start of an erection, but it wasn’t anything to worry about at this point in time. He could have easily willed it away if he wanted to, though he had a feeling his girlfriend wasn’t about to let him. “You’re being such a little slut right now, you know that?” He hissed back at her. 

An excited thrill shot up her spine at the insult. “I know, daddy.” She said playfully as she finally unzipped his zipper in order to slide her fingers inside to touch his penis through one less layer of clothing. Sweet Pea grunted in response as her manicured nail grazed his shaft. 

He tried to shift away from her in the booth, but there wasn’t much room for him to move too. Her hand was suddenly in his pants, wrapping around his penis the best it could through his obstructing boxers. “Shanna.” He hissed sharply under his breath. “You want me to humiliate you in front of the whole gang? Because I will if you don’t stop.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Pea.” She cooed before dipping her elegant fingers past his cotton underwear. She was looking up at him now, hazel eyes bright with eagerness. His eyes were narrow and behind them a fire raging. Anger and arousal. A dangerous combination. 

He grabbed a fistful of her purple hair, wrenching her head back. “Get in my lap, you dumb whore.” He growled as he pushed his pants and boxers down to free his cock. Lavender moved into his lap, the soft skin of her thighs brushing against his erection. The painfully familiar feeling had him hardening even more. 

It was then he discovered that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath that impossibly short skirt of hers. “Fucking Christ you just can’t help but be a fucking slut, can you? It’s in your DN-fucking-A.” 

Lav let out a tiny whimper, causing Fangs to look over at her from his place at the pool table. She stiffened against Sweet Pea before smiling and giving him a little wave. “You got this, Fangs!” She said playfully as he shook his head and went back to aiming his shot. 

Sweet Pea lifted her up enough to align his tip to the entrance of her core. “You better not take your eyes off of them or make a sound, princess. Don’t want everyone here to see what a fucking whore you are, do you? They’ll all want a turn with you after that. Bet you’d love that wouldn’t you? All the cock in the world for your slutty pussy.” 

He jerked her down, thrusting up into her at the same time. She let out a gasp, causing both Fangs and Joaquin to look at her. “That was a good shot!” She said back to cover up, now feeling dizzy at the fullness of Pea’s dick buried inside of her while they were out in the open. Sure it was dark, but if anyone  _ really _ looked then they could tell right away. 

“Are you this wet from me talking to you like this?” He asked, hands on her waist to keep her steady as her hands were gripping the edge of the table tightly. “My cock is water logged right now because of how much you like being called a slut. My baby girl is Southside’s biggest whore.” 

She wanted to beg him to move, needing the friction of his penis inside of her slick walls. Her jaw was clenched, teeth painfully pushed together to keep her from making any other kind of sound. Fuck if they were caught then who knows what would happen. Her reputation really could go down the toilet, and she didn’t quite want that. 

Her panic vanished when he moved her on top of him, forcing her hips to roll. She leaned forward as much as she could, forearms pressed onto the table now as she continued to watch the boys play. They didn’t seem to be paying her any attention at the moment.. “Pea, please,” She whispered to him, “I’ll be your little slut, please fuck me. I can’t take it-”

He tugged at her hair to silence her before thrusting up into her more. Space was limited and since they had to be discrete, his thrusts weren’t nearly as powerful or as quick as they typically were. That didn’t mean they didn’t feel amazing though. 

It was easier to manipulate her body rather than move his, though he did attempt at a combo of both. Mostly it was him lifting her up and guiding her back down as quickly as he could. He lifted her off the table by pulling onto her hair so that he could whisper into her ear. “I want you to touch yourself while I fuck you. I know you can’t get off to this because you’re such a spoiled little brat. Rub your clit while daddy moves your hips for you.” 

Lav didn’t have to be told twice. She reached down, pushing her skirt up slightly as her hand ventured between her legs. The pads of her fingers pressed against her swollen clit, her jaw and neck began to ache from how tightly she had her teeth snapped together. She moved her fingers in a quick circular motion. The pace of her fingers was faster than that of Pea’s cock, but that was what was necessary in order for her to actually cum. 

She chased her high greedily, wanting nothing more than to topple over the nearing edge. Sweet Pea didn’t mind, he couldn’t drag this out. The longer they were like this, the likelier it was that they’d get caught. He was pretty sure Jones would tear him a new one for it if he was. 

Exactly two minutes later Lav was biting into her lip so hard that it began to bleed. She managed to hold back the moan that wanted to force its way out as she hit her peak and came, her vaginal muscles squeezing his cock, urging him to release into her suddenly without warning. 

Sweet Pea let go of her so that she could rest against the table. She pretended to be watching the game, but really her vision was too hazy to see what was happening. She had no idea who was winning, all she could concentrate on was the feeling of Sweet Pea’s cock softening while still inside of her. 

_“That’s it, that’s the kink I never knew I had.”_ She said finally after she was sure her voice wouldn’t betray the fact that she was still shuddering from the very dangerous session. 

Sweet Pea snorted back a laugh as he lifted her off of her and placed her back down beside him. He fixed his boxers and pants after cleaning himself off with a napkin. “You better hope no one saw us or I’m really going to let you have it later.” 

She pouted at him playfully, “but what if I want you to really give it to me later? Should I tell Fangs what just happened?” 

“Do it and I won’t let you cum for a month.” He hissed. “Just be a good little girl and sit here quietly while I go get us another round.” He got up and nodded to Fangs with a smirk before heading towards the bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
